Little Moments
by ILuvRonniekins
Summary: Ron remembers all the good times with Hermione, and realizes he loves all the moments they share together both good and bad. (songfic to Brad Paisley's "Little Moments") RR Please!


A/N: Hey you guys! I thought I would write a nice short little song-fic for ya. Before trying to work on my other fics. Plus a new one that has been brewing in my mind. This is to Brad Paisley's new song "Little Moments" the minute I heard it I knew I had to write R/Hr story to it!!! Enjoy! And please review!  
  
****OH and before you accuse me of Plagiarism, please read my info on my profile*****  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. And the song belongs to Brad Paisley.  
  
Little Moments  
  
By ILuvRonnie  
  
Ron Weasley sat in a chair in the Burrow. He glanced across the room only to find Hermione laying on the couch in a peaceful sleep, the book she had previously been reading was lying on her stomach and she had one thin arm hanging off the side of the couch. He grinned; she looked so cute just sleeping like that. He started to think back on the events of the past week while he watched her sleep.  
  
Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
  
It had been on Monday, and she was admiring the new pick-up truck that Mr. Weasley had brought home (much to Mrs. Weasley's disappointment). It had been enchanted with some new flying and invisibility charms, just like the Ford Anglia. Mr. Weasley had given it to Ron and told him to put it to good use. Ever since Ron had become an Auror, he was constantly complaining about having to walk from the nearest wizarding town to the muggle one for his investigations, and Mr. Weasley thought the truck would come in handy.  
  
Ron had been leaning over the side of the truck talking to Fred and George who were on the other side when he felt arms snake around his waist. He looked down just in time to see the truck keys that had been in his front pocket disappear. He turned around to see Hermione making for the front seat, he tried to grab her arm but it had been too late, she had locked herself inside. The window opened and he heard her scream, "Hey Ron come and get me, let's see how fast you can run!" She started the engine and began to reverse so that she could take-off down the road. She had backed up maybe ten feet when there was a loud noise and the back end of the truck crumpled. Ron had stared in shock, but not at the fact that his truck was wrecked, but at the fact that a loud clear curse word had come from the front seat.  
  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
  
And she just looked so darn cute  
  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
He saw her head pop around the corner of the window. She had a hand over her mouth and was blushing madly. She looked ashamed of herself, but Ron didn't know what for: The fact that she had wrecked his new truck, or the word that had come out of her mouth. Had she really wrecked his truck? He couldn't really remember what she had even backed into, if anything. All He knew was that she had looked so adorable standing there looking embarrassed. And when she started crying and throwing out apologies he had taken her into his arms and told her he didn't care.  
  
Thinking about hugging Hermione while she cried brought back another one of his favorite memories. It had been his birthday and he had come home after a tiring day at work to find her sitting on his couch with her head in her hands. Every smoke detector and magical fire-extinguishing device was going off and the apartment reeked of burnt bread. She had looked up at him, frantic, and told him of how she had been reading when she smelt the cake burning. He could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and he had hugged her, all the while grinning over her shoulder. He had been amazed at how hard she tried to please him. It was like Hermione to do that, want to be perfect for him and then kick herself when she fell a little short. But he liked it that way, what would life be like if she did everything right? He would always know what was going to happen next with her and that wouldn't make their relationship as special as it was today.  
  
Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
  
The little imperfections made Hermione, Hermione. He remembered when in sixth year Draco had insulted her in the hallway. He had been up to his normal shenanigans, but on this particular day he had revealed his fathers plan to kill her parents. No one knew if he had been joking but she had stopped silently in the hallway and turned slowly to face him. She had hexed him right there in the middle of the hallway, and when Ron had seen a tear roll down her cheek, he had resorted to physical violence. Unfortunately, Snape had seen the whole thing from around the corner and assigned them both detention. They had had to serve their detention together in the forbidden forest. They had been given directions to a clearing where they were to do some landscaping or something, but Hermione got them all turned around. That had been the best night in Ron's life. The forest had been dark and there had been spooky noises all around them. Hermione had gotten scared and grabbed Ron's hand. They had sat down by a tree to rest and she had snuggled up to him. He had stroked her hair and held her close, trying to protect her from the forest that loomed around them. Soon she had been looking into his eyes and then their lips met in their first kiss. Life with Hermione had been perfect from that night on.  
  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
He looked back over at Hermione in her spot on the couch and grinned. He remembered a time not long after the detention incident when they had been just enjoying each other's presence in the Gryffindor common room. He had had his arm around her and she had her head propped up on his shoulder. They had been staring at the fire, and Hermione hadn't talked for a while. He had felt a tingling sensation in his arm, followed by the feeling that thousands of tiny pins were being inserted into it. He had wanted to shake it around, scream, or something to make the prickling go away, but then he looked down. She had fallen fast asleep on his shoulder, the firelight played off her features making her look angelic. She had looked so beautiful, that he just sat there and endured the pain until he too had fallen asleep.  
  
When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
  
But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
  
Yeah I live for little moments  
  
Ron must have been daydreaming for some time because he was startled when tiny arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind. He turned his head to find himself face to face with the girl that had been occupying his thoughts. She leaned her forehead against his and then leaned in to capture his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Butterflies immediately rose in his stomach and chills shot up and down every square inch of his body. How she did it, he didn't know, but every time she kissed him like that, or touched him, or looked at him, or smiled that wonderful smile, she captured his heart all over again.  
  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
  
He lived for the moments like this. It was what got him through everyday, just knowing that she would be there for him, loving him, and never changing.  
  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
  
A/N: so how did you like it??? Please review!!! I Love you all!!! 


End file.
